warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sun, the Moon, the Clouds and the Stars
Blurb Five kits...four destinies...four alive...one in StarClan... Allegiances ThunderClan Leader-Cherrystar Deputy-Shortstep Medicine cat-Poppyfur Warriors-Littlefrost Longclaw Whitefang Ripplefur Blackwhisker Whitefoot Longwhisker Windfire Whitefang Queens-Mousetail Kits: Sunkit, Cloudkit, Mosskit and Starkit Rosefoot Flowerpelt Story Prologue "There, Mousetail. All done." The medicine cat stretched. "Can they play yet?" Smallkit asked. "No. Not for a few more days," came the stern reply from a pinkish grey tabby queen named Rosefoot. "But I'm sure you could show them around once they are old enough." Rosefoot looked at Mousetail, who nodded. "Now be quiet and let Mousetail get some rest." Mousetail barely felt like she close her eyes when sunlight came pouring into the den. "What..?" She heard high pitched squeals and looked down at her kits. Four tiny she-kits lay at her belly: Sunkit, who was a golden tabby, and almost looked like a copy of her father, Longwhisker; Cloudkit, a dainty brown and white she-kit with green eyes, who looked a lot like Mousetail herself; Mosskit, a blueish grey she-kit with long hair, and a white underbelly, feet and tail tip; and last but not least, Starkit, who was very loud, but was black with white fleck down her back. Mousetail looked up at the sky, then at her kits. She had funny feeling that these kits were special... A few moons later in ShadowClan, a young kit wandered out of the camp. At moonrise, cats where wondering where she went... Chapter 1 Sunkit sighed. Why couldn't her siblings be working harder? Sunkit was willing to work hard and concentrate; she wanted to be deputy and leader of her Clan; couldn't anybody see her point of view? The only exception would be Smallpaw, but even she let her mind wander. Sunkit focused on one thing at a time; nobody else seemed to. "Hey, Cloudkit! Want to come out and play?" Sunkit called to her sibling. "Sorry, Sunkit. Poppyfur is teaching me what borage does!" Sunkit sighed again. Mosskit wanted to be a warrior, like Sunkit. She even offered to make Sunkit her deputy if she became leader. Sunkit then said if she was leader, she'd choose Mosskit to bee her deputy. Starkit loved the other kits, paticuallarly the younger ones. Cloudkit was very quiet and interested in herbs. She spent some time in the medicine den, and Sunkit thought Cloudkit would be the next medicine cat. Sunkit sat there, thinking, when she realized she was 6 moons old. So she padded over to Cherrystar. "Cherrystar, will we become apprentices? Mosskit, Cloudkit, Starkit and I are now 6 moons old." "I was just about to call a clan meeting," Cherrystar purred, then leapt up on a giant hollow log. "Let all cats who can catch thier own prey gather beneath the LongLog for a Clan meeting." All cats came, except for Flowerpelt, who couldn't move because she was pregnant with Whitefang's kits. "Sunkit, Mosskit and Starkit, please come to the LongLog." Called Cherrystar, who looked quite big. Sunkit obeyed, looking nervously from side to side when she noticed everybody was looking at her. "Mosskit may go first," Cherrystar meowed. "Mosskit, from this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Whitefang." Mosspaw touched noses with her new mentor. A wave of jealousy washed over Sunkit, couldn't she get her name yet? "Starkit," Cherrystar meowed. "From this day until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Starpaw. Your mentor will be Windfire." Sunkit was ready to claw Cherrystar's ear off. "Sunkit," Cherrystar announced. "From this day, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Sunpaw. I will be your mentor" "Sunpaw! Mosspaw! Starpaw!" ThunderClan cheered. "Now before you scatter, Poppyfur has decided to take on an apprentice, Cloudpaw." "Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" the Clan cheered. Cherrystar leaped down to the ground to signify that the meeting was over. Sunpaw was very excited; her mentor was Cherrystar, another hard worker. How much better could her day get? Chapter 2 Where...I am I? Moonkit thought as she opened her eyes. A pretty white she-cat was right in front of her. "Relax, little one. I am Snowfur." "Why do you have stars in your fur?" Moonkit asked. Snowfur shook her head. She couldn't tell her; she'd know why when they got there. "Could I still be a warrior, wherever we are going?" Moonkit asked. "Maybe you can..." Snowfur paused, thinking. "Hey, Snowfur! Is that another kit for us to play with?" A tiny grey and white she-kit scrambled over. "Now Mosskit." But Several other kits came scrambling over. Leading the way was a white she-kit. "Hi there! My name's Blossomkit! What's yours?" She asked. "Uhhh..Moonkit," Moonkit started feeling very shy. "Okay, Moonkit. Larchkit, mind doing the 'new arrivals' ceremony?" "Sure thing Blossomkit," Larchkit brought over a mouse. "Eat it," Blossomkit demanded. Moonkit bent down to take a bite, but stopped herself when she heard a voice. Blossonkit's eyes grew wide. Larchkit launched herself behind Blossomkit. "What are you doing? Are you making the new arrivals eat crow food again?" Moonkit looked up. She saw a large blue-grey pelt above her. Moonkit looked down at the mouse. This was crow food? Moonkit was horrified. Chapter 3 Cloudpaw was almost falling over with excitement. Today I'm going to be a real medicine cat apprentice, she thought. Tonight, she and Poppyfur were going to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. "What was your first dream?" Cloudpaw asked quietly. "It was the lake flooding," Poppyfur answered. "What did it mean?" asked Cloudpaw, her eyes fixed on the stars. "I'm still not sure," For a moment, Poppyfur looked confused. Then she shook her head and went back to work. Cloudpaw narrowed her eyes. It ''still hadn't come true yet?'' She thought. Still? It should have been completed by now. She shuddered and went back to work, but wasn't really focused. ---- "Cloudpaw! Cloudpaw!" The medicine cats were cheering. Cloudpaw had officially become the medicine cat apprentice. Cloudpaw looked around. The other medicine cat apprentices were happy, except for one. Marshpaw was staring angrily at her. What's gotten under his pelt? Cloudpaw asked herself. Daisypaw nodded encouragingly at her, while Dovepaw whispered something into Willowpaw's ear. "She is not-" Willowpaw began, then realized she was talking out loud. "Sorry." Dovepaw rolled her amber eyes. "When will you realize not to talk out loud? You need to grow up." Willowpaw's fluffy black tabby pelt fluffed up even more. "Why do you need to be so mean?" Willowpaw turned tail and ran into the forest. Cloudpaw looked out after her. She had to stop the ShadowClan apprentice. She ran after her. Chapter 4 "Dodge. Roll. Kick. No, kick." Mosspaw got up and shook her pelt. She was training with her mentor. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Maplefern's Fanfictions Category:Content Tag Needed